User blog:NothingFromNowhereNope/Possible story development.
So we are at mission 6. Untill now there are some hole plots. In order for Cherissa to come into power she can't just make the princess vanish. In order for her to gain the trust of the royal guard and power of the royal family she must be member of an organisation that manipulated things from the start. What i suggest is that Cherissa is one of the prominent members of an organisation named Red Shield. This organisation uses its tricks in order to subvert and control the populace. Reason they do that ? They want to conquer people of other nations and have them and their families in indebted servitude ( this achieved by scams to accumulate more land , control on taxation, control on production, destruction of ethics and culture, and all this by having their people in the needed positions of power in order to achieve all this ). Now we have two choices to go from here. A: The guild leader is part of the organisation known as Red Shield ( not likely as he would have no gain to train Suki into such a skilled combatant and kidnapper in the first place ) , ( although it would make for a decent plot twist ). B: The guild leader is the commander of the rebels that are against the organisation known as Red Shield. One of the Guild members ( Leroy i suggest ) is a snitch of the organisation Red Shield but we find out about it later. How we find out ? The assassin sent ( the one you find in your guild room endgame at 1.6.4) gets caught and then interrogated ( could even use some nice bondage interrogation minigame here where you get to use your means to make her talk ( can have nice features as readjusting bindings , and using a lot of different "toys" on her to make her talk ( and different gags for when she is not talking) ) and reveals that Leroy let her inside the guild. Leroy was eavesdropping on the room so he made a run for it before the guildmaster alerted the guild guards ) Mission 7 ( or 8 if you already made mission 7 ) : You are sent to find Leroy and settle the score. For that you will have to infiltrate one of the base of operations of Red Shield ( location revealed by the assassin ). A map like Vellis castle more underground themed perhaps with Red Shield banners. Guards are wearing Plate gear and sport a red shield and a sword. Assassins wear dark clothes and are sporting 2 daggers. Possible damsels : Commander of the Assassin Squad, Commander of the Infantry Squad, Grand Commander of the Red Shield base ( not grand commander of Red Shield generally but of that specific base ). If captured an escape minigame occurs ( like the one in Vellis ) but harder than original with more tight bonds and specified gags ( along with more escape time to make up for that ). If caught escaping 2 times ( feet and arms ) her bonds change ( first to a balltie and if again 2 times then to a hogtie one progressively harder to escape from than the other ). If caught trying to take out the gag 2 times her gag is changed. First it is changed to a ball gag with more straps on. If caught another 2 times it is changed to a stuff gag + tape wrapped around the head carefully ( so that it doesnt get her hair in there too ) ( can't take that one out ). Possible items to help in the room : under a bed perhaps a blade someone forgot , an edge of a crate perhaps that can help you take the gag off. In the end of the mission along with the commander is Leroy and you take him out basically. Before he dies he reveals you the location of the next base along with some sort description of the organisation Red Shield in his dying last words ( because then he has nothing to lose ). After Suki is back she questions the Guildmanster why do we kidnap people what is the purpose of all this. The Guildmaster explains to her that it's the only way possible right now for him to fund his equipment if he even wants to have a chance against the Red Shield that he so much wishes to destroy. A story can take place about how his kingdom suffered from these people. "I was Commander of the Royal Guard of (insert kingdom name ) kingdom back then. I had a family , i had kids. We didn't' expect this to happen nobody saw it coming. The prince was assassinated before his crowning ceremony leading to havoc in the kingdom. Then the high advisor , the kings closest servant took power because the king had only one child and that meant that the high advisor was next in line. The next year things changed. Poverty , people losing the land , the ones resisting to the insane taxation of their property had their houses burned and we the old Royal Guard suffered a far worse fate. We were hunted down like dogs, our families and our houses and our lives all burned in the all consuming fire. I was the only one that escaped along with my family and my kids. I made a huge journey and left them on a kingdom free of the Red Shield influence far north. Then i dissapeared. When things cooled down for a bit i boarded the first ship i could find as a stowaway and made it here to this land. After years alone i made this guild. What i plan is not revenge. I just don't want other kingdoms to suffer the same fate as mine. Most people think that we kidnappers are evil. Yes we are evil, but we are necessary evil. We don't have any other choice. Do you understand now Suki ?" Anything from suggestions is welcome. Note : This is just a suggestion of how we continue the epic journey. You the people can contribute to this as much as you like and edit as much as you like. If we make it good enough my hopes are the developers notice and pick it up. Category:Blog posts